


My Life Is A Teen Melodrama And I'm Ready To Be The Star

by callmechristinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were honest with herself, her life was pretty much one of those melodramatic teen dramas on The WB she had been so addicted to as a young girl with an added dash of werewolves.  She also knew she wasn't the hero of the story.  Usually she was ok with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Is A Teen Melodrama And I'm Ready To Be The Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragoninthesnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninthesnow/gifts).



If she were honest with herself, which was a more common occurrence in recent months, her life was pretty much one of those melodramatic teen dramas on The WB she had been so addicted to as a young girl with an added dash of werewolves. She also knew she wasn't the hero of the story. She was the smart sassy independent sidekick who was there with the monologue of very important information when a plotline needed to be resolved quickly. She didn't necessarily get the most screen time, but the main characters would get no where without her. Usually she was ok with that.

She used to be obsessed with being the girl who held all the power. She could make or break reputations at a Beacon Hills High School with just a glance. She was attractive, popular, and dating the star lacrosse player. That was until people started turning into werewolves and her boyfriend became a spiteful mind-controlled lizard.

Being with Jackson pre-kanima had made her feel powerful in a way she hadn't felt since she realized how much bigger the world was than just high school politics and lacrosse games. Being with Jackson post-kanima and pre-London had made her feel special in the way only the first brush with love could. After Jackson left, she allowed herself to feel broken for a short while before picking herself up again.

Being with Aiden made her feel desired. The lust was there, as was the potential for love if he could ever push past the rage that had made him an alpha. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She wasn't willing to wait. She wasn't even sure where he was at the moment. He had a bad habit of disappearing for stretches of time.

She looked down at Stiles in his hospital bed. He was finally resting peacefully, likely for the first time since she had pushed him underwater in the ice bath at Deaton's office.

The two of them had a connection that was difficult to explain. It had started off as a simple schoolyard crush before it evolved into a one sided infatuation. She had barely noticed him. She hadn't noticed most people at that time in her life.

But now they were friends. It was too simple a term for them. He had gotten over his infatuation of the old Lydia at some point when she wasn't looking. A part of her missed that. The deep love that took its place was even better though.

He wasn't in love with her. He never had been really. He'd fallen for an unattainable ideal of a girl he'd begun building up in his head once he could grasp the concept of love. But he still loved her beyond what the word friendship described. That was the way Stile was. When he truly cared, he devoted himself fully and without reservation. She knew if she needed anything big or small that he would be there for her in an instant.

If this were one of her depressing teen dramas, at this point she would realize how in love with him she was, he'd realize he hadn't actually moved on, and they'd becoming the annoyingly perky secondary relationship. There would be a ballad by some indie band everybody pretended to know playing in the background as they kissed. TV shows always pulled stunts like that for ratings.

But that would cheapen their care for each other. Just because they were a teenage girl and a teenage boy didn't mean they couldn't love each other without being in love with each other.

Being friends with her new pack had taught her so much about herself. She'd always been book-smart. But now she had grown comfortable in her own skin. She didn't bury the things that bothered her. She embraced who she was and surrounded herself with people who cared about her for who she truly was.

This wing of the hospital was nearly silent at this time of night. Visiting hours were over, but Lydia had brought the nurses' desk some of her mother's homemade snickerdoodles. Melissa McCall had swiped her in with a silent smile and the jacket she had left at their house the night before.

Her and Scott weren't anything at the moment. But it was already instinct for them to look to each other when it mattered. He made her feel safe. After everything that had happened, the feeling of security she got from just holding his hand was more valuable than any hookup she could have with Aiden. She could see in the way he looked at her in a crowd. When their eyes met, it was like she was the only one in the room. He called them friends, but he always called her to say goodnight and was already making their plans for prom even though he hadn't actually asked her to go yet. She could wait until his brain caught up with his heart. Until then she would make sure he listened to Derek's "trade secrets" and didn't run off and do anything stupid.

Shadows passed quickly by the doorway. She could hear Sheriff Stilinski and Derek talking quietly with Melissa at the end of the hall. She could also hear Scott muttering to himself in the stairwell about having the lug Stiles' overnight bag and pillow up the stairs when he hadn't been to one to overpack it.

If Scott was whining about something so inconsequential, that probably meant things were improving.

She'd have to ask him whatever had happened to Malia. The last Lydia had heard she had disappeared in all the chaos. There was murder in Derek's eyes whenever she was mentioned.

Derek knocked before entering the room, handing the key card to Lydia as they passed each other at the end of the bed. With one last glance back as the door was closing, she saw Derek sitting with the worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ she had forced him to take in one hand and Stiles' hand in the other.

Knowing Stiles, the two of them would probably get their act together way before her and Scott. He'll probably annoyed that Lydia thinks of him as the Elizabeth to Derek's Mr. Darcy. But he'd get over it quickly and they'd spend a night with a bowl of popcorn, talking about boys, and watching the pirated copy of _Austenland_ in his desk he thought no one knew about.

Scott was waiting by the nurses' desk when she arrived. To the annoyance of his mother, he was making kissy faces behind the Sheriff's back as the two parents talked. He stopped when he realized Lydia was at his side.

"You want to make some Mac and Cheese and watch the end of the Sharks game?"

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Uh, sure," Lydia answered. "But only if you let me teach you to make real food, not found in a Kraft box."

"What's wrong with Easy Mac?"

Lydia and Melissa shared a look of mutual exasperation. The shrug of Melissa's shoulders said, "I know, I've tried."

Taking Scott's hand, Lydia pulled him along towards the elevator.

"Oh Scott. I know after everything you think you have life all figured out, but you still have so much to learn. Luckily I'm here to teach you."

Scott flashed that brilliant puppy dog smile of his as she tugged him along. She was taking control of her life. She was going to embrace her new abilities, be more proactive in this town, and make sure the leads didn't screw everything up. She was ready to be the breakout star of this story.


End file.
